


home

by seoafin



Series: nightlight [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, anger fuels me, indulgent smut, not rlly angst tho, rlly just smut, ya girl back after like 2 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoafin/pseuds/seoafin
Summary: after one year away running away, you find yourself in Blüdhaven, seeking out a certain blue eyed cop.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> lmfaooo so im back hahaha and you can blame the titans tv trailer for making me feel a lot of things.  
> none of them good.  
> so here I am, out of my DC grave to give you the last smutty part of my nightlight series like 2 years later. I have ascended to the point where only pettiness can get me writing.  
> also i haven't written smut in ages so forgive me this is going to be a ride™  
> make sure you wrap it before you tap it kids!

“You dog, Grayson, you.”

Dick glances up from his computer screen, eyebrows creased as Jones shoots him a lecherous grin, coffee cup in one hand, files in another. He’s never liked Jones. Too easily swayed and unable to keep his hands to himself.

Meanwhile, Jones wags his finger at him, clucking. “All this time, a girlfriend, and not one single peep.”

Girlfriend?

He plays along, immediately on high alert as Jones continues. “Gorgeous too,” he comments offhandedly. “Where’d you get a girl like that in Blüdhaven?”

Dick shrugs. Lets his mouth form a calculative laidback smile. “I’m just lucky, I guess.” He stands, putting the pieces together. “She waiting for me in the lobby?”

Jones winks. “Have fun.”

As he walks down to the lobby, his mind runs through the possibilities. Barbara playing a prank on him? Unlikely. Barbara playing a prank at all? Impossible. It could be anybody, relatively speaking, but who would bother him during work? It could be a ruse, a trap--

His mouth goes dry as he stares at you, waiting in the front lobby of the police station, casually leaning against a wall. People come and go around you all under your curious gaze.

It’s like you’ve never been in a police station before.

You probably never have.

Your eyes are latched onto a belligerent drunk pulled in by two cops as he struggles with his handcuffs. Slurred curses are thrown their way as they drag him to the back.

He’s stunned into silence, eyes drinking you in. It’s been a year since he last saw you. Before you left, leaving him in a cold bed in Gotham. There’s something different about you. There used to be a...barricade erected around you. One of your own design as you’d watch people around you like an observer, an outsider. Never quite belonging anywhere.

But now you stand, posture tense yet open, taking in the scene around you like a child seeing the world for the first time.

A mother ushers her son towards the entrance and as they pass you the boy waves at you with a toothy grin. Dick sees you reluctantly raise your hand in a small wave back, a hint of a soft smile on your face.

Something in him changes when he sees your smile.

Then, you turn and meet his eyes.

“You’re back.” It comes out strangled, and for a second he can’t believe you're here. In front of him. He wants to touch you, to make sure you’re more than a fabrication of his mind, but all of that is pushed to the back of his mind when he hears his name fall from your lips for the first time in a year.

“Not here.” He hears himself saying, ignoring the way you tilt your head. “Follow me.”

You open your mouth, and then close it, acquiescing to his demand and following him as he leads you to an isolated corridor. On the way, fellow officers greet Dick with smiles and a clap to the shoulder. It’s not surprising he’s well liked, people flock to him naturally. You get a few curious stares but nobody says anything. One officer winks at you, and you shy away, uncomfortable.

He stops at a door marked, _storage_ , and ushers you inside.

Once your eyes adjust to the darkness, you swallow. But all you can do is look at Dick close up, for the first time in a long time without any interruptions. The chiseled plane of his face, his full lips, and--

You’re not sure who moves first, whether it’s you or him, but in the next second he presses you against the wall, knocking the air from your lungs and kisses you like a man deprived of air.

“Dick--”

“Talk later,” he murmurs as he sucks on the sensitive spot right below your ear. He’s immediately rewarded with a sharp gasp which is music to his years after what’s been a year. The kiss is desperate and hot, and you want _skin_.

You wrap your legs around his waist, and he cups your face, trying to bring you closer.

There’s nothing he wants more than to strip you naked and stuff you full on the nearest surface, but seeing that he’s stuck in small storage closet with you writhing on top of him, hands frantically pulling at his shirt, he’ll have to improvise.

“A skirt,” he says, breath hot against your lips, “easy access”.

You don’t need to look to know he’s grinning that wolfish grin of his. His thumb slides over the outline of your lips and you immediately open your mouth invitingly. He watches you with narrowed eyes when you swipe your tongue of the calluses of his thumb.

It does the trick; his eyes darken and the his grip on your hips tighten.

The other hand goes to the buttons on your blouse, unbuttoning each while you watch with bated breaths. Your lacy bra makes him groan something feral, sending heat down to your panties.

His thumb circles your nipples through your bra, watching with approval as they harden under his touch. It may have been a year since he last saw you, but the way your body reacts to him is the same.

You mumble something unintelligible, shifting against him. Even through the darkness of the storage closet, his eyesight adjusts easily; he can see you with perfect clarity.

He can thank one too many night patrols along with Bruce for that.

You lean forward and catch his lips with yours. All you can think of is how much you’ve missed the man in front of you. He’s relentless as he bites your bottom lip, prying them open with his tongue and reorienting himself with how you taste.

Clawing at his shirt, you break off the kiss, breathing heavily. “Shirt” you force out.

He grins, pulls away for a second, shrugs off his shirt and throws it somewhere in the dark room.

The sharp intake of breath.

You missed him, god, _you missed him._

“Please,” your voice is heavy with lust and love as you place your hands on his bare chest, relishing the feel of his skin against yours. Dick chuckles and the sound makes you squirm. One hand goes to unbuckle his belt, the other runs over your skin. He pushes your skirt higher, until it’s your entire waist is exposed to him.

There’s another scar on his abdomen, just above his waist. You gently run your fingers over it and hear his breath hitch. Later, when there’s more time to fully acquaint yourself with every scar, bruise, and etch of his body, you’ll kiss every single one.

But now, with Dick hovering across from you, cock hard and pressed against your body. All you can think of is his hard length inside of you, filling you up in the way only he can.

“Dick please,” Your eyes, painfully wide with need, makes his blood heat up in a frenzy until all he can think of is fucking you so hard you’ll never leave him again, until all you can think of is him, him, him--

Dick pushes your panties to your side and shoves into you. You sigh at the intrusion, tight even with how wet you are, cunt clenching around him. He He gives you a second to adjust, and then he’s pistoning into you. His hands grip your hips so hard, bruises are already forming. Your hands are everywhere; in his hair, down his chest, caressing his face so gently and fleetingly that all he’s reminded of is the day you left.

How you picked yourself up from his room, collected your clothes and _disappeared_.

Like you were just some nameless fuck of the night.

The kiss you gave him, so gentle and sweet; one on his forehead, one of his lips. He remembers it vividly because through the hazy throes of sleep, he had thought you were a dream.

Then you were gone, making _Jason_ tell him that you had ran away, away from your feelings, away from _him_.

_Jason._

Dick snarls and slams you down on his cock, watching you choke as you struggle to get out words with some sort of fucked up pleasure. Anger and lust are thick in his throat along with the words _don’t go._

Your hands curl around his shoulder for leverage as sounds and incoherent words tumble out of your mouth at an increasing pace. Legs buckling, you’d fall right over if it weren’t for Dick holding you against the wall.

“D-Dick,” the noises are obscene now, the squelching and sound of skin against skin making your neck flush. “I’m-- I’m, going to-- _hah_ ,” You burrow your face into the crook of his neck, eyes squeezed tight.

It’s too much; the sensation of Dick’s rough hands roaming everywhere, his lips slanted against yours, wet and heady, making your head spin from the lack of air.

“No,” he says roughly, palming your clit. “ _Look at me_.”

You force your eyes open as he ruts into you, white hot pleasure spearing through you. The familiar coil in your stomach tightens. His cock enters you at a brutal and unrelenting pace.

“Cum,” he says against your lips. “Cum for me.”

You find your release with Dick’s face burned into your memory, pink lips parted, eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes trained on your face.

There’s no time to catch your breath as Dick continues to fuck you through your orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he grunts out viciously, chasing his own pleasure. It’s been too _long_. “So god damn tight.”

Part of him regrets taking you for reunion sex in a storage closet. It’s dark, and he’d prefer to see you gasping out his name in the light where every detail could be scrutinized. But he couldn’t help but indulge himself, after all, it has been a year.

Throwing your arms around Dick’s neck, you sob. “I can’t--” It’s too much. The pleasure is too much, a constant over stimulation of your senses as you shake your head, tears prickling at the corner of your eyes.

“One more.” He coos. The beads of perspiration on his face and the way his abdomen clenches under your touch are tell tale signs of his impending orgasm and you tremble at how his nails dig into the flesh of your hips.

“I don’t, I don’t--”

Hips slamming into you repeatedly, you shake your head. Dick’s pace is more erratic now, sloppier, and nonsense babble spills from your lips as you squeeze around him quickly approaching your next orgasm.

“Just one more,” peppering kisses on your face and neck, he watches you through heavy lidded eyes as you cling to him. “So pretty when you moan my name like that,” he murmurs, applying pressure against your clit, making you keen his name over and over like a broken record.

Body tensing, you arch against him, shouting his name as your next climax consumes you, sparks of white against your eyelids. You bring his face to yours to kiss him, and he responds eagerly, kissing you long and hard until you’re forced to break the kiss, lungs screaming for air.

One last final thrust is punctuated by a throaty moan that sounds like your name as he spills into you. He stills, the both of you panting heavily, silence now filling the room. His cum spills down your thighs, warm and sticky but you don’t care.

Slowly opening your eyes, you find Dick staring at you, face unreadable. Even though the room is dark, you meet his blue eyes.

“Hey,” he says gently. He’s still holding you up, and it’s a good thing too. You don’t think you’d be able to stand if he let you down right now. With a feather light touch, his hand goes to your face, slowly tucking misplaced strands of hair behind your ear.

The way you stare at him, eyes wide, bruised mouth parted, makes him want to kiss you again. Take you back to his apartment and take his time, slowly working his way down your body, familiarizing himself with all the different ways to make you scream his name.

You swallow, throat parched. Dick looks at you reverently and touches you as if you might disappear any moment. You want to tell him that you’re here to stay, that even if you had been gone for a year, all you could think of was him, like some stupid, lovesick--

“Can you stand?”

You nod, feeling some strength come back to your legs.

He pulls out and lands you down on shaky legs. You wince at the absence of Dick’s body heat, but the cool air feels nice.

The voice inside your head screams at you to say something, but your mouth is useless. You watch as he adjusts his pants and finds his shirt and slides it on. Once he’s done, he walks over to you. In silence, he smooths your hair out, buttoning your shirt, and fixes your skirt.

Just as he’s about finished, your hand shoots out to grab his.

“Dick,” you blurt out, shifting uncomfortably. “I--”

He speaks, quietly. “You left.”

“I’m back.” You insist. Uncertainty grips you. You’ve been gone for a year. Maybe he doesn’t feel the same about you anymore. Maybe this was just one last pity sex. You soldier on; you owe him at least this.

“I’m sorry.” You say genuinely, and his eyes soften.   _I love you_ burns hot on your lips but you force it down. “If...If you still feel the--the same about me...”

He laughs darkly. “I never stopped.”

You take a step forward, and his gaze turns predatory. Your hands tremble as they cup Dick’s face, pulling him down towards you. He stays completely still in your hold as you hesitantly kiss him.

 _This again,_ some part of him realizes. You treating him as if _he’s_ the one made of glass. Even back then, in Gotham, as he fucked you into your bed, you’d sparingly give out kisses as if your lips were poisonous. As if you thought he was too good for you.

The kiss is chaste and simple. But his stillness makes you falter. He wants more.

A throaty noise leaves his throat. “Kiss me,” his voice is raspy. “Kiss me for real.”

And then he pulls you back with a force that makes you stumble. Then he’s kissing you all over again, tongue slipping into your mouth, hand thumbing the various bruises on your neck. You respond with equal fervor, hands going to his hair and pulling in a way that makes his cock hard all over again.

When you pull away, he stares at you, smile spreading over his face. “I had to know,” he says, and your heart is wildly pumping in your chest.  “That you felt the same way I did.”

Emotions.

You still aren’t used to having them.

You weren’t nurtured to have any. Just to kill without hesitation using any means necessary. You can snap a man’s neck as easily as applying your lipstick. You can subdue five men in three minutes in heels and still have time to shoot a bullet straight through your target’s head.

Dick makes you feel things you never knew you could. A year away has only taught you that Dick had somehow become one of the most important fixtures in your life, somebody you wouldn’t mind waking up to everyday. You’ll never be able to atone for the things you’ve done. A small part of you still doesn't believe that you’re good enough for him. He’s everything you’re not. Beloved and relied on by the people around him with a moral compass that would make Aristotle weep his praises.

But the way you catch him looking at you sometimes makes your heart stutter in your chest. Makes you feel that maybe, just maybe happiness isn’t _impossible_.

“I love you.”

Dick’s face splits into a smile, and there’s a hint of smugness in it that makes you flush. “I know.” He replies, and in that moment everything just feels _right_.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% un beta-d and written at 3 in the morning because anger fuels me. i'm also sorry about the title i literally suck at titles so much lmfaooo
> 
> anyway. im working on a dick/reader/jason story which will (HOPEFULLY) be posted soon (don't expect much) it technically comes after this story, but it can be read as an au stand alone where dick fakes his death, things go south, and shit happens. lots of angst. not really a happy ending.


End file.
